


Pale Shades

by M14Mouse



Category: Power Rangers Mystic Force
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:50:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1623050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander won’t lie….watching Chip fall like that.  He was worried.  Of course, he doesn’t say anything.  He just gets the ice cream.  Takes Place during Dark Wish</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pale Shades

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own them.   
> A/N: Read and Review if you wish.

“Double Chocolate Chip Ice Cream,” Xander said as he handed the ice cream cone to Chip. 

“Thanks,” Chip said with a smile as he took the ice cream cone from his hands.

He took a seat next to Chip and took a bite of his own ice cream. Strawberry cheesecake ice cream was the fruit of the gods. 

“Good ice cream,” He said. 

“Yup.” 

“Do you think Maddie and Vee will get it done in time?” He asked.

“Of course. They are just adding a few things,” Chip said. 

A comfortable silence fell between them. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Chip moving around like a fish out of water.

“Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine. A little sore but fine.” 

He wanted to say something about that. Hell, he wanted to pull a Vee and flip out. He was worried, okay? He has seen his friends on the ground, bruised, and barely making to their feet. 

This is different especially when your best friend couldn’t make his feet and nearly fall flat on his face twice. It is totally different when he looked a little pale and could barely stand on his two feet…much less walk. 

Don’t get him started on the soul sucking monster a few weeks ago. 

Worried didn’t cover it. Freak out might. 

They did the most sensible thing for a teammate and a friend. They dragged him to Rootcore in order to get him to rest until the next monster…which of course, happened five minutes later. 

Daggeron told Chip to stay. 

Of course, does Chip listen? Nope.

Mrs. Thorn should have named him Stubborn but…he won’t say that out loud. Mrs. Thorn is a little scary. 

Although, Chip did save our bacon in the end, he looked terrible after the battle. 

That led us right back to Rootcore where Undonna stuffed enough potions down Chip’s throat to make him turn green.

Serve the idiot right.

It still hasn’t stopped Chip from moving like an old man when they returned to the shop. When they finished up the store for the party, Madison and Vida pushed them out of the store in order to finish the cake. Nick went home. He and Chip got ice cream. 

Worked out pretty well if he asked him. 

Until Chip started rubbing his arm again…

“Are you sure that you are okay? Took a big hit back there,” He asked. 

“I’m fine. I will be good as new tomorrow.” Chip said cheerfully. 

Guys don’t talk about getting hurt and worrying their friends to death. Or in Chip’s case, get really excited that he got a bruise. 

“I hope so. Big day tomorrow.” 

“It will be awesome, you see. Nothing to worry about.”

“Unless there is another monster attack.” 

“We will handle it. We always do. Are you okay?” Chip asked. 

He blinked in surprise. 

“Who? Me? I am fine. You are the one that I worried about.” 

Chip frowned for a moment. 

“I’m fine. Just took a hard hit.” 

“Chip! That wasn’t a normal hit. You could barely stay on your feet,” He said angrily. 

“I….”

“Let not forget the whole Soul Sucking Monster thing. That was lovely to go through. Nearly gave everyone a heart attack especially me.” 

Chip stared at him for the longest time. 

“I’m sorry that I made you guys worry,” Chip said.

“Thanks.”

“But I don’t regret doing it.”

He sighed. He knew that. Chip was Chip….noble, loyal, and stubborn. 

“I know…Just…be more careful. Better yet…just let me and Vee wrap you in bubble wrap.” 

Chip laughed. 

He didn’t know why Chip was laughing. 

He wasn’t kidding with the bubble wrap 

End


End file.
